Question: $jl + 7k + 7l - 6 = 4k - 9l - 9$ Solve for $j$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $jl + 7k + 7l - {6} = 4k - 9l - {9}$ $jl + 7k + 7l = 4k - 9l - {3}$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $jl + 7k + {7l} = 4k - {9l} - 3$ $jl + 7k = 4k - {16l} - 3$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $jl + {7k} = {4k} - 16l - 3$ $jl = -{3k} - 16l - 3$ Isolate $j$ $j{l} = -3k - 16l - 3$ $j = \dfrac{ -3k - 16l - 3 }{ {l} }$